1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to massage apparatuses having scent-emitting modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Massage apparatuses currently available on the market are equipped with a massage member capable of applying diverse types of massage actions on a user's body. According to the needs, a user may select a massage program corresponding to a predetermined combination of movement and pressure actions of the massage member for producing certain desirable relaxing effects. However, the mere application of massage actions may not provide sufficient relaxing results.
Therefore, there is a need for massage apparatuses that can address at least the foregoing issues.